projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
THE NEXT BIG HORROR GAME - Stairs
Jared is having a first look at what could be the next big indie horror game called Stairs. Synopsis Jared is playing a new indie horror game that no one has played yet. The developers asked Jared if he wanted to play it, especially since he likes psychological horror games so much. Jared reads the introduction. Everything is blocking Jared's path. He finds some old TV's. There is a door that has been punched down. He hears some people yelling behind a door, but the door is locked. Jared finds a map. A tutorial for the camera appears on the screen, and Jared reads it. He takes a photo of a dirty sink, and takes photos of things to report the company. Jared is interrupted by something else, and he takes a photo of it (to report a gas leak), and it reveals a new passage. Jared investigates the corridors, and there are some spooky noises happening. Jared finds another map and he doesn't know where he is on it. He listens to a tape recorder message, which says that they are conducting experiments. Jared realizes that he doesn't need to draw the map, because he can just take a picture of the map instead, and he feels really smart! Jared finds a combination lock, and tries to unlock it with "8008". It doesn't work. Jared continues to investigate around, and eventually finds where he is on the map. He finds another tape recorder which plays, and wonders why they are set to play when someone is nearby. He tries to unlock another door with "80085". He finds a sign that says the Basement, and realizes that he could have used that to find where he was. He finds some valves that all have the number 2 on them, and wonders if the password is "22222" and mocks simplistic passwords. Jared makes it to the Security Room. He finds the passwords for all the doors, and takes a picture of them. He gets distracted by a locked door, but decides to stay on target. He heads back to the basement and unlocks his first door! He heads down dark ominous stairs. He finds a bed, and thinks that this is what a game developer goes through. He finds another tape recorder. He finds that everything useful has already been taken. Suddenly, his camera flashes for no reason, and Jared freezes. Someone appears in the hallway, and Jared takes a photo of them. He slowly walks towards them because maybe they want a hug. Jared yells at himself for taking a picture of something terrifying! Jared gets distracted by the spooky noises. Jared gets lost, and psychs himself out, thinking that where he is is where he came in. Jared gets himself confused. He walks in random directions hoping to find a way out. Suddenly, an intervention set of chairs appears in front of him. Jared plays along, and he jokes that no one showed up to his own intervention! Jared decides to end the episode here, and come back, and some spooky stuff is happening. He advertises the game's Kickstarter. Category:Videos Category:Stairs